A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. The core of the gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. With multi-shaft gas turbine engines, the compressor section can include a high pressure compressor (HP compressor) and a low pressure compressor (LP compressor), and the turbine section can similarly include a high pressure turbine (HP turbine) and a low pressure turbine (LP turbine). With such a configuration, the HP compressor is coupled with the HP turbine via a high pressure shaft (HP shaft), and the LP compressor is coupled with the LP turbine via a low pressure shaft (LP shaft).
The various components of the compressor section, combustion section, turbine section, and exhaust section are enclosed by a casing of the core turbine engine. The space inward of the casing may be referred to as an “under-cowl” area. Within this under-cowl area, various accessory systems and enabling components for the compressor section, combustion section, and turbine section are positioned. As gas turbine engines advance, these accessory systems and enabling components may need more room within the under-cowl area.
However, it is typically undesirable to increase a size of the core turbine engine or core cowl to provide additional room in the under-cowl area for the various accessory systems and enabling components. Accordingly, a gas turbine engine having one or more components configured to increase an available space within the under-cowl area would be useful. More particularly, a gas turbine engine having one or more components configured to increase an available space within the under-cowl area without increasing a size of the core turbine engine or core cowl would be particularly beneficial.